


that thing people do when they break up (except they're married)

by toplinsonbitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Cheating, Children, Divorce, Dont read this honesty, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry Has a Crush, Liam and Harry are young, Liam is a Little Shit, Lmao I cant tag, Louis actually likes dick, Louis wife isn't a bitch, M/M, Major crush, SO MUCH FLUFF, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan, Zayn and Niall's children are little shits, a lot of fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toplinsonbitch/pseuds/toplinsonbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, I'm really sorry Mr. Tomlinson." Harry says biting his lip, but he doesn't look sincere at all. Louis kind of wants to fuck him. </p><p>"Louis. My name is Louis. You know that."</p><p>"Okay well, Louis, sucks your wife is leaving you." And yeah Louis wants to fuck him. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis' wife wants a divorce and Harry is the insanely irritable but incredibly hot nanny to his only child. People fuck, tears fall, jokes are made. Harry is young and cheeky. Zayn is annoyingly hot as fuck. Liam thinks he's the shit. Louis is kinda like a hormonal teenage girl. Niall may be the only exceptionally normal person here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that thing people do when they break up (except they're married)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction or anyone who encounters them. Complete work of fiction.
> 
> Also, I'm only human and I can't use commas for the life of me and I try to edit as much as possible so just nicely tell me if I've made a mistake. No judging. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!

It's on the day of September 23rd, that Louis Tomlinson gets his short-term girlfriend pregnant. It's about nine months later that she gives birth. Two years later, Louis finds himself married to a petite girl and a father of an even smaller baby. It's also, twelve years later, that he finds himself celebrating his tenth anniversary of marriage with his wife. September 23rd is also the day that his wife asks him for a divorce. 

"Louis, I want to get a divorce." Louis' lovely wife, Mallory, comments in between taking a sip of her expansive champagne. 

He doesn't almost hear it at first because Niall and Zayn are laughing much too loud for his liking. The couple are sitting way too close to each other, smiling and giggling at the littlest things, and Louis only  _slightly_ feels a twinge of jealously. But he hears it and spills his over priced champagne on the over priced tablecloth in front of him. 

"Mallory,  _what the fuck_?" Because yeah he's exasperated. His wife of ten years, the mother to his only child sits here on their wedding anniversary asking for a divorce. And sure, Louis isn't much surprised that she brings something as serious as this up at a dinner party where all their closest loved ones sit. But of all things she could have said -- Louis didn't see this one coming. 

"A divorce. You know that thing where people who are in a marriage tend to-

"No I get it Mal. But a  _divorce_? Shouldn't we talk about this later? Where is this coming from?" Louis asks interrupting wife.  

"I've already talked to my lawyer." 

"Oh wait what?" 

"I've had the papers shipped over to your home office." Mallory continues calmly staring at her husband. 

"We live together." 

"We'll have to talk about living arrangements. I don't want Olive to worry."

"We share the same bed." 

"I've also met someone." 

" _The same bed._ " Louis feels everything drop like a ton of bricks hitting the pit of his stomach.

"Lou you alright? You're looking a little green." Zayn says finally listening in on what's happening around him. Honestly, Louis doesn't even know how he and Niall take care of their kids because they always seem to be  _so_ wrapped up in each other. And that's when everything turns black. 

 

… 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! There will be more to come, promise!


End file.
